She's Here All Along
by Thakuro
Summary: She's indeed more than just his closest friend, but Laxus never realizes it. She's always been waiting for him to confess his love to her. She wants Laxus to stop searching because he has found her. ( Miraxus, Fairy Tail ) Disclaimer: Fairy tail doesn't belong to me. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima. All Fan arts and cover pictures also don't belong to me.


**Mira POV**

It's raining cats and dogs at midnight in a forest. The constant thunderclaps spooks me out, but I can only keep on running without any clear destination. Both my little sister and brother are crying, and I am no exception. Such pain is too much for a 13-year-old such like to bear, the pain of being expelled from one's own village. Someone... anyone... where should I go now!?

"Let's all take cover under that Oak tree!" I signal to my siblings.

"Are you sure it's safe, Sis?" Lisanna seems concerned.

"Come on, Lis, what's the harm!" Elfman yells.

The three of us lay our backs against the tree, shivering in cold. The violet-colored cloaks the three of us are wearing aren't much help from the cold. What's worse, by now the lightning has become more restless and louder than ever. To be honest, I have always been afraid of lightning.

Taking a closer look at my right arm, I can tell it is no longer that of a human. Ever since I defeated a demon at my village church, I have been feeling possessed and my right arm is a solid proof of that. The villager thought that I was cursed and was quick to get rid of us. How did I get this demonic arm? Is there no way to revert back?

Huh, who's there!?

A 17-year-old dressed in yellow is running toward us. He's gesturing and trying to tell me something, but I can't make it out from this distance. Finally I can hear him, but it is too late...

"Get away from the tree! It's not safe!" The stranger with yellow-spiky hair shouts from far away.

* * *

 ***Thunder Crash!***

* * *

Before I know it, The Oak tree is set on fire, and the three of us are knocked away paralyzed. It hurts so much that I can feel myself losing my consciousness.

Next thing I know, someone is hauling my body on his back. I open my eyes and a blur vision of a handsome teenager reveals itself. It has to be that stranger from just now.

"Please," I use every ounce of energy left in me to beg, "save... my siblings..."

"Siblings? ... Damn it, she's out cold..."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

It's warm in here... I wonder where this is. I slowly open my eyes and find myself lying down between my sleeping siblings on somebody else's bed. Then, a teenager with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye approaches me. Something about him is gentle and innocent, yet slightly tsundere.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks while standing in front of the bed with his arms crossed.

I quickly hide my right arm behind my back and reply, "I'm feeling better now. Thanks for rescuing us."

He notices my behavior and carefully pulls out my arm. "Hmm, this is a rather unique gift for someone so young such as yourself to have." He ponders to himself with his other hand on his chin.

I immediately pull away my arm from his hand and grumble, "It's not a gift! It's my curse!"

"Hush! Not so loud." Laxus puts his hand on my mouth. "I don't want my dad to find out that I secretly carried you all here inside my room. He will definitely chase you out and severely punish me afterward."

I see, so he must've brought us all the way from the forest and snuck through his room window to avoid an encounter with his dad. Anyway, we're not out of the hot water yet because his dad sounds like a mean psychopath. But this man is different, he accepts me for who I am and is sincere about it. I need to know this gentleman's name.

"Sir, may I please ask for your name."

"It's Laxus Dreyar, and you are?"

"My name's Mirajane Strauss, and these two are Lisanna and Elfman, my beloved siblings."

Laxus forms a smirk on his face and starts chuckling. "You guys sure were suicidal taking shelter under an Oak tree during a storm. Didn't your parents ever teach you that lightning strikes the tallest object around? " However, The smirk on his face quickly fades as soon as he notices my frowning face.

"We are an orphan. We don't know who our parents are, and now we no longer even have a place to call home because no one wants to be around a demon like me..." My voice is creaking.

"I'm sorry," Laxus apologizes and pats my head, "that was very insensitive of me."

I shook my head and reply, "No, you have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I am grateful to you for accepting me despite not knowing much about myself."

"Duh, you are speaking to Fairy Tail's S-rank wizard." Laxus boasts and points his thumb toward his chest. "How can I possibly be afraid of a tiny harmless girl like you?"

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

"It's the strongest guild in Magnolia where each member treats each other with respect and integrity. That's where I belong. "

I stare down at the bed and ask, "Do you think that they would also accept someone like me?"

"They wouldn't refuse especially if I personally recommend you guys. After all, my grandfather is the guild master." Laxus assures me with a smile on his face.

We have a friendly conversation to get to know more about each other, and the more I know about Laxus, the more I want to know even more about him. What is this sensation? Something about this man makes me feel so content.

Out of nowhere, there's a loud thump of footsteps and shouting coming from the second floor.

"LAXUS! LAXUS! IS THERE SOMEBODY IN YOUR ROOM!?" A hoarse voice echoes throughout the house.

"Mira, wake your siblings up and make an escape through the window, now! "Laxus orders me as he makes his way toward the door. "I'll do my best to stall my dad. We'll meet again at Fairy Tail!" He then leaves and locks the room from outside.

I hurriedly wake Lisanna and Efman up. They are both still sleepy and confused about the situation, but there is no time for explanation.

"We need to move, now!" I command.

"But why though?" They both ask in unison while still wiping their eyes.

"Just do as I say! I'll explain later!"

I and Elfman jump out the window, but Lisanna doesn't seem to follow. So, I jump back inside the room and notice Lisanna struggling and panting on the bed.

"Big Sis, I still can't move my body yet. It hurts so much!" Lisanna winces and squints her eyes in pain.

The door starts banging. I start panicking and my mind goes blank in an instant. Come on, Mira... You have to think of something and fast!

"Sis, hurry up!" Elfman yells and waves his hands from outside.

Five seconds later, the door suddenly slams wide open!

"SHOW YOURSELVES, INTRUDERS!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **This is the introductory chapter of a Miraxus tragic love story. Look forward to the next chapter and see how Mirajane will handle the situation. Thanks for reading, and I'll be overjoyed if you would comment on this chapter ^_^.**


End file.
